I'll Fight For You
by DiamondHexagons3000
Summary: When Castiel goes missing and Dean panics slightly trying to find him, what will be the results when they find out where Cas is and who exactly took him?
1. Part One

"Where is he! Tell me! Now!"

"I don't... Know. I haven't seen him... For weeks. No one has," the demon snarled at Dean.

"Then you're of no use to me," Dean whispered angrily before promptly shoving the demon knife through the demon's heart.

Picking up the dirty cloth, he wiped the blood off the knife before sheathing it. Throwing it inside the bag with everything else, he marched out the building, throwing the bag in the Impala's trunk. Hopping in the driver's seat, he looked angrily at Sam.

"No luck?" his brother asked.

Sticking the key into the ignition, Dean violently shook his head. "No luck. We have to find him Sammy."

"And we will Dean. But we can't just go around killing every demon and monster that has nothing to report on him. Even Crowley won't put up with that for long. It's been almost six weeks. We need to..."

"I don't care! He's missing Sam and I need to find him! If I don't... If I don't, I don't think I can do this anymore. You're right, I do need you guys. So I'm sorry if I can't just let him go."

"Dean, all I'm saying is that maybe he doesn't want to be found," Sam said gently.

Dean put the Impala in reverse, and looked at his brother sadly. "That may be true, but I, well, never mind," Dean just looked away, focusing on the road in front of them.

"But you what Dean? What's wrong?"

"I need Castiel to be found Sam. I need him back."

Dean stepped on the gas, and the Impala quickly sped out of sight...

* * *

Castiel fought to keep his eyes open. He had lost track of how long he had been here. He wasn't even sure who exactly was holding him. Or if anyone was holding him hostage. He honestly didn't even know anymore. All he knew was that he wanted someone, anyone to help him. He didn't understand how Dean hadn't found him yet.

As his eyes drifted shut, he managed to whisper one last thing.

"Dean, where are you?"

* * *

 **Hello! So this is a random idea I had. Yes I know, this was a really short chapter, but my first chapters are always short. I hope you enjoyed and please review! I really need feedback!**

 **Best Regards,**

 **SPN221B**


	2. Part Two

The reason everyone claimed no one had seen Castiel for weeks, is because no one had. The Angel had gone missing and no demon, Angel, or monster was behind this. The Winchesters didn't know this. They had killed around a hundred demons and monsters combined within the last six weeks. Despite Sam's wishes, Dean had also killed two other angels. Granted one had been trying to kill him. Their latest kill was a demon kill. And when the demon didn't know where Cas was, Dean started to give up hope.

They checked into the hotel for the night and Dean did nothing, but sit on the edge of his bed. They were in Ogalaga, Nebraska. Sam looked on with worried eyes, going through the local news, hoping to get a whiff of some sort of case. Vamps, werewolves, demons, anything to help Dean focus a little.

"I think I found a case. It probably is just a werewolf, but in the last two days, two men have died, hearts ripped out of their chests," Sam said, heart breaking a little bit when Dean didn't even nod his head.

"Do you maybe want to check it out tomorrow?" he gently asked.

Dean sat there, a vague look on his face. Sam sighed and just closed the laptop. He put his head in his hands, wishing that his brother would at least answer him.

"Please Dean, just say something."

"What do you want me to say!" Dean exploded. "Sure we can go check out this case! And when we find the werewolf, we can interrogate it on Cas and when he knows nothing we'll kill it and be back to square one! No one knows where Castiel is and he is my number one priority! Until we find him, please! Be my guest! Find as many as pointless cases as you want! I will just be focused on finding him! I'm going for a drive!"

Sam was shocked. The words that Dean spoke were filled with anger, confusion, sadness, and worst of all hatred. Hatred that was directed at his own brother. He watched as Dean stood and snatched the keys to the Impala off the table. He stormed out of the hotel room and the door slammed behind him.

Sam sank down in the chair he was sitting in as he heard the Impala start, and then not long after, it speed away. His face crumbled and he felt soft tears slid down his cheeks. Sending up a silent prayer, he just sat there crying.

 _Castiel where are you?_

* * *

Dean was pissed as he drove the back roads. He wasn't sure where he was or where he going. All he knew was that he was angry at everyone. At Sam for trying to distract him. At the demons and monsters for being useless. At the angels for refusing to help search for their own brother. At Castiel for disappearing, for giving no clue where he was or if he was even still alive. He was angry at himself for failing so many times of trying to find his angel.

He came to a sharp turn and went to round it, but Dean was going way to fast. The backend of the Impala hit a tree, which sent the Impala spinning into a tree in front of him. As he crashed, it was all he could do, not to break down into tears. He removed the key from the ignition and slowly got out of the car. Dean looked at the damage, cursing himself for not paying closer attention. Kicking the tree nearest to him, he ran as fast as he could through the dense forest. The moonlight shone from above and made the trees produce shadows that weren't natural. Never before had Dean been afraid of those shadows, but now, angry, confused, and scared for the angel who had done everything for them, for him, those shadows did that exact thing. He fell, tripping over an old tree stump. Now not only was he lost, but he was bleeding too. Curling up as close as he could to a tree he wrapped his arms around his knees and cried.

Dean Winchester was lost and he knew he could never get back.

* * *

It was dark. All the light Castiel could see came through a small window in the upper right corner of room. In the daytime, the light was bright and though he looked, there was no way out of the room. There was only two things in the room. A chair and a piece of paper that had one word written on it. Goodbye. He didn't understand what was happening. He only had heard one thing since he had been trapped in here. It was a prayer from Sam. And he wanted to answer it. But he had no way. So this prayer did nothing except help assure him that the Winchesters were looking for him. And honestly, what more could he ask for?

* * *

The sun rose and Dean was very disappointed to find out he wasn't dead. He did have a twisted ankle and his arms were cut in many places. He didn't know where he was and he hoped Sam didn't come searching. Finding his phone in his pocket, he sent a text to his brother.

"I'm fine. Don't search for me," he typed.

He waited until it sent and then removed the battery and sunk the phone in the nearby river. As it floated away, he turned and ran off, hoping, praying he was never found.


End file.
